finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Edward
Edward's Challenge Dungeon is unique in that there are five treasure chests in the final room. The player must pay gil in intervals of 10,000 to open them, with the 50,000 gil chest having the highest likelihood of containing a rare item. To make gil quickly the dungeon contains numerous NPCs that will pay the player money for various services, but the player can also lose money fast. Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| |} NPCs * Merchants will ask for the player to sell them a rare item acquired in the dungeon and will pay a large amount of gil for it. The items can be acquired by inspecting background elements such as stacks of wood and suits of armor. The items they request and the price they pay are: :* Whisperweed Seed, 650 - 2,000 gil :* Poet's Notebook, 1,500 - 3,000 gil :* Bard's Lyre, 5,000 - 6,000 gil :* Gil Bird Egg, 10,000 - 15,000 gil * Bandits will leave either 3,000 or 4,500 gil when defeated, but only two appear and they may flee before they can be killed. * A Girl will ask the player to loan her 5,000 gil, and will repay 10,000 - 15,000 gil if obliged and located later in the dungeon. * A Man will ask the player to loan him 10,000 gil, and may repay 15,000 - 30,000 if obliged and located later in the dungeon. However, the player may also receive nothing. * Toll Takers appear in two rooms. In one room they ask for a 500 gil toll to pass and five of them appear in the room. In another room three Toll Takers block three doorways to the same room. One charges a 10,000 gil toll and will take the fee without asking, another charges 300 gil and takes without asking, and the third charges 1,000 but will ask the player if they wish to pay. The 500 gil Toll Takers respawn when the player leaves the room. If the player does not have enough money for the Toll Takers, they will take however much gil the player does have and still allow passage. * A Bartender will mention seeking an Adamantite Pig. If the player locates the Pig, which wanders one of several random locations, and bring it to the Bartender, she will pay the player 8,000 - 9,000 gil. The Pig will appear before speaking to the Bartender, but cannot be taken by the player until they speak to her. * The Gil Bird will appear in one of four predetermined locations, depending on the current Moon Phase. Defeating it earns 999 gil and the Gil Bird Egg. * Chocobos are encountered in a single large room. They may be holding up to 10,000 gil, or may take between 10,000 and 15,000 gil. The Chocobos that take gil will steal from the player more than once if spoken to multiple times. Final Treasure * Ice Whip * Muse Harp * Circular Hat (Officer's Hat in PSP ver.) * Professor's Robe * Exorcist Gown * Level Band * Elixir * Silver Apple * Soma Drop * Adamantite Enemy Encounters ;B1F and 1F * Spirit x3, Soul * Bloodbones x2, Lilith * Revenant, Ghoul * Bloodbones x2, Skeleton x2, Ghoul * Bloodbones, Revenant, Ghoul x2 * Bloodbones x2, Soul x2 * Bloodbones x2, Ghoul x2 ;2F * Hydra x2 * Hydra, Ettin Snake * Hydra, Cave Naga x2 * Mindflayer x2 * Gatlinghog x2, Needlehog x2 * Gatlinghog x2, Ettin Snake * Gatlinghog, Leshy, Sorceress ;3F and 4F * Succubus, Cave Bat x3 * Blood Bat x3 * Zu, Cockatrice x3 * Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 * Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois, Yellow Jelly * Gatlinghog x2, Cait Sith * Ogre Gallery TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Alchove B1.png|Alcove B1. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Alcove 2F.png|Alcove 2F. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Boss Room 3F.png|Boss Room 3F. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Boss Room 4F.png|Boss Room 4F. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Boss Room B1.png|Boss Room B1. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Chocobo Chamber.png|Chocobo Chamber. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - East Passage.png|East Passage. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Entrance Floor.png|Entrance Floor. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Great Chamber B1.png|Great Chamber B1. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Last Floor.png|Last Floor. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Lobby 2F.png|Lobby 2F. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Merchants' Square 1F.png|Merchants' Square 1F. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - Restaurant Floor.png|Restaurant Floor. TAY PSP Edward's Challenge Dungeon - West Passage 1F.png|West Passage 1F. External links * Map of Edward's Challenge Dungeon See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Rydia's Challenge Dungeon * Yang's Challenge Dungeon * Palom's Challenge Dungeon * Edge's Challenge Dungeon * Porom's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years